


This Kitten has claws

by Galaxy_vonnie



Series: Kang Taehyun centric [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_vonnie/pseuds/Galaxy_vonnie
Summary: Kang Taehyun, a fearful hacker who is more than what meets the eye. He may seem cute and innocent but he can destroy you in a matter of seconds. His nickname? The Cat, which means he's fast, agile, stealthy and amazing at hiding his traces.Tomorrow by together, a fearsome gang with the notorious leader Choi Soobin and his brothers Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun leading. With their favourite sniper Hueningkai. Their neighbour gang Bangtan boys just happen to baby these 4 boys even if they're supposed to be enemies.What if the famous hacker The Cat and the fearsome mafia gang Tomorrow by Together cross paths?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone, taehyun-centric - Relationship
Series: Kang Taehyun centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049300
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyun walked slowly back to his apartment. Head down and hood up, covering his adorable face. He stepped into his cramped but comfy apartment. Taking off his jacket and backpack he threw them onto the couch and entered his room. There sat his two monitors. He sat down on the comfy chair and put his headphones on. This was the most favourite part of Taehyun's day. It was hard to not get addicted to this- I mean, this is what he did almost all the time. He used his gift to break through fire walls and recieve data from corrupted companies and put a stop to it. Was this bad? Was it dangerous? To Taehyun it never occured to him that he would be in danger from hacking. I mean, he only survived in this hard world by using his gift with hacking and computers. He left nothing but a little paw mark and the databases he broke into. That's how he got his nickname The cat, breaking in dangerous databases and then disappearing without a trace. Even some of the most skilled hackers could not find his trace after he disappeared. Taehyun was very observant and skilled, he erased all of the evidence that he was even there. Like a cat finishing its work, only to disappear right after. Taehyun did not mind the nickname he got, it made him feel powerful. It made him feel like he had control over some people. Which was sort of true, with one click on a button he could scare big business owners and even some mafia leaders. Taehyun could make them beg at his knees, all because he was amazing at hacking. His confidence grew over the years as he continued to successfully break into high security databases. Maybe he was too confident in his gift, because he did something unthinkable, he broke into the txt database and left without a trace. Bad idea to think he could escape a mafia gang. Taehyun swore that he would never work with a gang of mafia after what happened before. Taehyun prefered to be alone anyways, it gave him a peaceful enviroment to work and he could hack for hours without being interupted from anything but his stomach rumbling. You must be wondering, why did Taehyun break into a mafia's resources? The answer is quite simple, he loved a good challenge. With them being one of the most dangerous, notorious and violent mafia gangs in the entire world it peaked his interest to try and break into their database. With a burning passion he broke through walls and walls of almost perfect defense systems before stumbling into a hole of information. Words filled his head with every second "should I really be doing this?" his eyes scanned every word of the data. Threats, blackmail, conspiracies, plans, blueprints and more things he could ever think of ever doing. These people were dangerous for sure, right as he was about to read more encoded information, warnings blew up on his monitor. He cursed repeatedly and he quickly got out and erased all of the evidence that he was even there. Taehyun pulled off his headphones and wiped his sweaty forehead before letting out a breath that he hadn't even realized that he was holding. He got up from his chair and decided that he need some food and a relaxing shower.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep yep Taehyun is a badass. He's super mad that these people broke his door and dirtied his sweater. Yeah yeah things get bloody heuheueuehuehue

Taehyun thought he was safe. Keyword, he *thought* he was safe. Shame on him for thinking so, on his way back from school he saw from the corner of his eye two people in black suits following him. Taehyun was not stupid, he knew that he had to try and lose them. Instead of going through his usual path he swerved left and right, going on different paths to lose them. Eventually he took a sharp turn and hid behind a garbage can and watched as the men in black walked past him. Taehyun put his black hood up and quickly speed walked to his apartment, before going to his apartment he looked around carefully. When he saw nothing he ran in and quickly shut the door, Taehyun slid down the closed and locked door to his apartment as he caught his breath. That was.. exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Taehyun got up from his seat and went to his room, unaware of the 8 pairs of eyes stalking him through his window "I wonder how this little kitten managed to break through our high security defense." the cobalt blue haired man smirked, the purple haired figure spoke up "his actions don't match his appearance that's for sure, an innocent boy doing dangerous things, how.. interesting" Taehyun slipped into his comfy pj pants and his pink oversized hoodie before curling into bed and falling asleep. The men outside smiled and cooed and they knew then, that they needed this boy to be theirs. 

Taehyun woke up to the sun shining in his face, his hair was puffy and all messed up but he looked adorable. He rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws before getting up and going to the bathroom. He slipped into yet another hoodie that was red. Today was Saturday which was great because school was really stressing Taehyun out. Taehyun sat on his bed, scrolling down his phone looking at social media. He was interupted by a loud knock on his door. Taehyun's eyes widened in shock because, his neighbours were gone, his family lived in America and he definetly did not have any friends, I mean- who would want to be friends with the introvert and Nerdy Kang Taehyun? Just about no one. Taehyun sat upwards on his bed with his hands on the bed and knees on the bed but his legs were spread as if he was an anime girl (tf is this description- ahem- anygays-), the knocking became louder and harder. Taehyun slowly got up and grabbed two knives from his kitchen before putting them in the sleeves of his sweater. He looked through the peekhole of the door and saw a total of eight men outside, 4 wearing black suits and 4 wearing rich clothing. Taehyun backed away as he saw one of the men in black raising his foot up. "BANG" went the door, Taehyun backed up before holding onto the knives in his sleeves, the door was kicked 3 more times before being broken down. Taehyun sighed in annoyance as 4 men entered. "What do you want?" Taehyun said annoyed as he glared at the men in front of him in black. "You are to come with us" one spoke up, his voice cold. Taehyun snapped back "what makes you think I'll be coming with you so willingly?" "If you don't come willingly we will use force" another said in a gruff voice, pointing his gun at Taehyun's head. "pfft, as if" he cocked the gun "last chance before I blow your brains out", Taehyun put his hand to his chin and made a 'hmmmm' noise before saying "how about.. no" Taehyun grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, the man dropped his gun and Taehyun kicked it away. He threw the man on the floor before throwing his two knives at the two men in front of him and slid to the gun. He turned off the safety pin and shot at the third man before staring at the man on his floor that was holding his arm. The expression of pain was clear on his face. Taehyun walked towards the man on the floor and kicked him in the stomach "this is for breaking my door, 'kick', "this is for pointing a gun at my face, 'kick' "and this for annoying me you little bitch" he spat out before shooting the man in the face. 

The men outisde stared in amusement and shock at the petite boy who had just killed 4 people with no mercy. And he looked so hot doing it. Beomgyu smirked before stepping into the apartment "well, well, well" he started as he stared at Taehyun with souless eyes, "this kitten has claws."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much cringe


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cringe, cringe, cringe and cringe

"This kitten has claws~"

Taehyun stared at the man in front of him and said "what the hell do you want?", the man in front of Taehyun smirked and said in his deep voice "what we want little kitten, is for you to come with us." Taehyun scoffed before crossing his arms, "why should I?" "your skills are proved useful to us" the cobalt blue one simply said as he moved inside with 2 others right behind. Taehyun was not considered the tallest but these guys were GIANT! They towered over him, staring at him intensely , all eyes were on him and he felt the need to shrink down and curl into a ball, but Kang Taehyun was not weak. "If you think I'm coming with you, you're wrong." Taehyun snarled at them while walking away. "Now can you go away? I want to enjoy my saturday without any more disturbances thank you very much." the cobalt blue raised his eyebrows at his words before saying, "fine, but we'll be back, bad idea to step into the lion's den little kitten." 

As the four men left, Taehyun sighed and went to go call someone to go fix his door. Now to get rid of the bodies.. Taehyun huffed in annoyance as he mumbled "what a bad morning."

"what an interesting person" the purple haired male murmured to his brothers and best friend as they got in their car. "adorable as well" the wavy haired brunnette smirked. The 4 boys all nodded and all thought of the same thing "he'll be very useful" 

It was now 4 in the afternoon and after getting his door fixed Taehyun slumped down in his kitchen chair. "How annoying, I have to deal with those bozos now. Why can't people just leave me alone?" Taehyun said to no one but himself. In some deep part of himself, which was a very little part, wanted to join these people and help them. Taehyun sighed for the tenth time that day and went to go make a smoothie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cringe


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EWWWW CRINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Also I have never wrote this much like ever

As txt arrived back at their own base they saw their neigbours bangtan boys sitting on the couch. Jungkook was putting Jimin in a chokehold and Jin was hitting Namjoon. Hoseok and Taehyung were just watching and Yoongi was sleeping. Soobin sighed as he walked back to his room, he was not in the mood to deal with his hyungs right now, even though he loved them. Beomgyu and Yeonjun simply just watched and Hueningkai went to go follow Soobin. Yeonjun soon got bored and went to his room. Beomgyu continued to watch his hyungs. He was still puzzled on how people so dangerous could be so silly. "Beomgyu!" yelled Taehyung as soon as he noticed Beomgyu was there, "how'd it go?" by now everyone was staring at Beomgyu. "ah, well we found the little kitten who broke into our database.." "Really? Is it The Cat?" Namjoon said while rubbing his arm where Jin had hit him. 

"Yep, there's more to him than hacking though." Beomgyu continued as he walked to the kitchen. "Really? What is it?" asked Yoongi groggily. "Well for one, he's cute-" "you say that about everyone you meet Beomgyu" Yeonjun says as he walks by, heading to the shooting range. "No I don't!" they all stared at him, their eyes saying "you sure?" Beomgyu turned red in embarrasment, "okay fine! Maybe I do, but anways, he's like really cute." Beomgyu ranted, "Okay, and?" Jimin said as Jungkook released him from the chokehold. "He knows how to fight" Beomgyu smirked as he gulped down his glass of water. "Cute and can fight? Sounds like your type Beommie." Hoseok added, "Exactly! We tried to get him to join but he was stubborn and refused to." Beomgyu complained like a child and pouted. "Well I have to go make a plan of how to make this cutie join us now, so bye" Beomgyu said as he walked out of the room. Bts just shrugged and went back to doing whatever they were doing before. 

It was now 7 at night and Taehyun was sitting on his couch and he stared out the window. His thoughts were swirling around his mind "What will they do to me?" "Will they hurt me?" "Will they force me to join their gang, because I for sure will not join willingly, never in a million years." He huffed before staring at his phone. 

Taehyun had not hacked since he last hacked into txt's base, too afraid of getting caught he guessed. Well, no point in forgetting how to hack. Taehyun got up and walked to his room, his phone in hand. He sat down and put his headphones on. Turning on the computer, he put his fingers on the keyboard and began typing. Encripted codes and firewalls were what Taehyun loved, because he loved to break and uncode them and destroy people and make them fall to their knees. Taehyun would never do this to an innocent person of course. There was a reason for why Taehyun hacked. It wasn't all for enjoyment, he was also looking for the one company where his father had worked. His father illegaly sold certain items and Taehyun despised him for that. Even though he did illegal things he was kind, but he was murdered. Killed by the very company he worked for. The reason was because he wanted to leave and restart his life, apparently Taehyun's dad knew too much and they simply could not let him go alive.

Now Taehyun wanted revenge. Yet Taehyun was confused, why had his father done those things? And why had he just wanted to start a new life after 5 years of doing that job? Was it even a job? Taehyun sighed before bringing his attention back to the computer. 

All was silent in Taehyun's apartment, no knocking, no banging, no gunshots and no uninvited people. All that could be heard was the clacking of Taehyun's keyboard and the sound of raining pattering on his window. 

"That's him right?" 

"Yes sir"

"Well find a way to bring him to me, he'll be very useful.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this cringy book got 166 reads already, thanks! Yeah I don't know how I got the idea of a txt mafia au. Do not copy my book and please tell me how you feel about this book. I'm a newby writer and I really just write for fun and my own enjoyment.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still cringe. Also no smut, just hickeys and kissing. I can't write smut and I refuse to.

Taehyun woke up the next day very grumpy, but he didn't know why. The sky was clear and the sun was out. He didn't know why he had a sour mood today. Maybe something bad was going to happen? Who knows, Taehyun just shrugged and walked into the bathroom. He got dressed quickly in an oversized blue hoodie and black shorts that were hidden by his very big hoodie. Taehyun poured his cereal into the bowl before pouring in his milk. He sat in his chair at the kitchen table and ate in silence. The silence was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. Taehyun got up and walked to his door, through the peeking hole he saw the 2 faces of two people he never wanted to see ever again. Taehyun groaned and quickly unlocked the door, completely forgetting that what he was wearing revealed his legs- He opened the door quickly and saw two tall men standing there. A cobalt blue haired one and a wavy brown haired one.

"What do you want?!" Taehyun basically yelled, "Nice view" The wavy brown haired one smirked as he looked at Taehyun up and down. Taehyun frowned and looked down to see that his hoodie barely covered his thighs and his shorts were covered by the big hoodie. "HEY! DON'T STARE!" Taehyun huffed and mumbled before leaving "perv.." the two outside let themselves in before shutting the door, Taehyun walked out a few minutes later, this time in a oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. He walked to the kitchen and looked at the boys "so why are you here?" he asked as he put his bowl in the sink. 

"Well we want you to join our gang" the blue haired one spoke, "but why me? There's a lot more talented people in the world than me" Taehyun continued as he walked to the living room. "Well we like you, you're stubborn, cute, sassy and you can fight" Taehyun slightly blushed but he didn't show it. "Well I'm not joining your little gang" Taehyun snapped at them, the wavy brown haired one said "Well you don't really have to we can, let's say, work together." he suggested. "I don't know.." Taehyun admitted as he stared at them. "Just.. here, give me your phone." "why?" taehyun asked, "so you can contact us when you decide." Taehyun grabbed his phone and hesistantly gave it to the brown haired male, he began typing into his phone and gave it back to Taehyun. "We should introduce ourselves" the blue haired one suggested. "fine, I'm Kang Taehyun" Taehyun said, "Choi Beomgyu, nice to meet you kitten" he winked, Taehyun rolled his eyes and stared at the blue haired male, "Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun." "Are you two?" "yes, we're brothers, sadly" Yeonjun admitted. Taehyun stifled a laugh and Beomgyu looked mad "YAH! You should be happy that I'm your brother!"

The brothers argued for 10 minutes and Taehyun just stared at them, judging them in secret. The brothers soon left and Taehyun watched out of the window and saw them still bickering. He chuckled and went into his roon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead inside, also I'll update this like everyday and post abt 2 or 3 chapters


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cringe, all cringe

Taehyun sat on his bed with his knees to his chest and his blanket wrapped around him. He stared at his phone where Beomgyu's contact info had been added. "Should I say yes?" Taehyun said to himself. He whispered "they seem nice.." but the voice in his head said the opposite, " They are nice for now but sooner or later they'll turn on you, like everyone else you've trusted has. Your best friend, your uncle and your own father," "They all betrayed your trust." Taehyun put his head on his knees and sighed. 

Beomgyu and Yeonjun went back to base still arguing. When they entered Soobin and Hueningkai stared at them expectantly. Soobin sighed when they still argued. He snapped his fingers, "Hello?! What happened when you were at The Cat's apartment?" Beomgyu looked at the two before saying "The Cat's name is Kang Taehyun" Soobin looked at him, "how do you know his name?" "He told us" Yeonjun said as he sat down on the couch. The other 3 followed him, "Did he say yes?" Hueningkai asked. "No but I gave him my number so he can call us when he decides" Soobin and Hueningkai nodded and got up. "I have a mission to go to." Hueningkai says as he walked away. Soobin just followed him, Yeonjun and Beomgyu looked at them in confusion as they left the room.

Truth be told Soobin and Hueningkai were jealous. They had only met the boy officially once and watched him through the window the other time. Although they've only seen him twice he's the most beautiful person they've ever seen in their entire life. They were just mad that Yeonjun and Beomgyu went to his apartment and got to see him in a hoodie. They had texted them in the car of the picture they secretly took of Taehyun.

Although they were part of a mafia they weren't always cold and mean, they also had a silly side to them. By that I mean a REALLY silly side. These crackheads follow each other everywhere. They like each other no more than friends of course. (Sorry but no Sookai romantic relationship here, I really only see them as platonic) Yeonjun and Beomgyu always played pranks on each other and Soobin and Hueningkai. Hueningkai and Soobin were known as the cowards in their group, but no one except them knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek the plot. I'm just making it up as I go


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cringe

For once in his life, Kang Taehyun was stumped. He was confused on how he was feeling about this. What could go wrong? "You can be killed, targeted and overall in trouble, how do you know that these people will protect you?" the voice in his head said. Taehyun absentmindly nodded his head but a fight in his body was still going on. Half of him wanted to stay solo but the other half wanted to join them. Taehyun groaned at the headache he had, his head was pounding and the fight in his body was not helping. Taehyun decided to take a nap and answer Beomgyu when he wakes up.

Beomgyu sighed as he sat at the kitchen. "He still hasn't contacted me with his answer yet." Beomgyu groaned, Yeonjun came to the kitchen and said "Calm down, just let him think, I mean he's probably confused as heck." Yeonjun chuckled. Beomgyu stared at his brother before slowly nodding, "You know that I'm not patient." Yeonjun rolled his eyes and said "I have been your brother for 18 years, pretty sure I know you better than you know yourself, just try to be patient." he patted Beomgyu's shoulder before walking away,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringe, also do you want me to add Skz members? If so, if you like ships just comment the ones you want, if there are a bunch of different ones I'll do OT8.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just chaos, absolute fucking chaos, forgive me.

Taehyun stared at the phone before groaning. He grabbed his phone and hesitated before opening Beomgyu’s contact. Taehyun stared at the contact info for a good 5 minutes before he scoffed “what am I doing, why am I scared? I mean, it’s not like they’ll kill me if I don’t join them, right?” Taehyun banged his head on the table before saying “ah screw it.” he clicked the call button and silently waited for Beomgyu to pick up. After 3 rings he finally picked up and a raspy and deep voice came through “yes?” “I’ll join you” Taehyun said, he could practically feel Beomgyu smirk as his voice was more interested and amused now “really?” “Do I have to repeat myself?” Taehyun said, sort of annoyed at how he reacted. “No, no, I heard you clearly, kitten.” Taehyun rolled his eyes and Beomgyu continued “Meet me at xxx xxx xxx, so we can meet and you know, discuss everything.” “I don’t have a choice do I?” Taehyun asked, even though he knew the answer. “No, not really.” Beomgyu deadpanned, “okay, 3:30 good?” Taehyun asked, “sure I guess,” Beomgyu took in a breath before continuing “don’t be late little kitten, I hate tardiness.” “Yeah yeah, bye now.” Taehyun said quickly as he ended the phone call quickly after he heard a small goodbye from the other. “What have I gotten myself in to?”

Right after the call Beomgyu smirked as he sat down in his chair. “What are you smiling about Beomgyu? See another person you like?” Soobin said, not looking up from his book, “yes and no, bring everyone here.” Beomgyu said as he smiled a bit. Soobin looked up and nodded before leaving the living room. After a few minutes both Yeonjun and Hueningkai entered behind Soobin. “What did you need us for? We have our own things to do you know Beomgyu.” Yeonjun said as he took a seat. “Of course I do, but this is important.” Beomgyu said as he stared at the three in front of him.

“The cat agreed to join us.” Beomgyu said, as a matter in factly. Their eyes widened at the mention of his name and their mouths were agape, struggling a bit to breathe from shock Hueningkai croaked out “really?” “Have I ever lied to you?” Beomgyu smirked as he laid back in his chair with his arms folded. “You have, many times,” Soobin said. “Oh? Really? Name one time I lied to you.” Beomgyu said, with a tone that said “are you sure?” One by one they all answered “when you took my knife without me knowing and lied to me that Hueningkai took it.” Yeonjun said, “when you took my bread and blamed it on the dog, WHEN WE DON’T HAVE ONE.” Soobin said sassily, “when you took my stuffie and threw it and then lost it and blamed Soobin.” Hueningkai screamed. “Okay, maybe I have lied a couple of times but this time I’m telling the truth! I swear!” They all raised their eyebrow at his words and Beomgyu held his hands up, he sighed before saying “fine, if you don’t believe me I’ll show you, I’m meeting him at 3:30 today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I haven’t been updating daily like I said I would, sorry for that. Also, Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4am so excuse the nonsense.
> 
> Basically just a flashback to Taehyun’s backstory and shit.
> 
> Next chapter will be txt’s perspective of waiting for 3:30

Taehyun watched the clock on his wall slowly move as the time went by. He glared at the clock as if it was alive and talking. Truth be told he was nervous, I mean who wouldn’t be? If you had agreed to join a mafia gang and decided to meet with them alone wouldn’t you be at least a bit scared? If not you’ve got nerves of steel or you’re just ready for death. You never know when they might turn on you and stab you in the back, quite literally. Never trust a mafia gang, it’s the worst thing you can EVER do. There’s no such thing as a “calm and cool mafia gang” what on earth is that? If a mafia gang was calm and “nice” all the time they’d be gone in days. People who can’t shoot a gun or even hurt someone shouldn’t be in the mafia world. Unless, you were forced to. Taehyun wasn’t, no, he wasn’t forced to join the mafia world because of his father. He chose to be apart of this world.

Taehyun learned not to trust a mafia gang the hard way. By that I mean he was betrayed and almost killed when he trusted the wrong bunch of people. Turns out, they were all fake and just used Taehyun’s skills for their own needs, when they had no more use of his skills he was going to be simply tossed away and forgotten like he never existed. He was played with and then tossed away like a toy. That’s how Kang Taehyun knew to never trust people easily again. Fear of being betrayed again I guess you can say. 

*two years ago*

The look of betrayal was as clear as day on Taehyun’s face. Utter betrayal, he was shocked, surprised and most of all, angry. He had trusted these people with his life and they betrayed him. He was nothing more than a mere toy that could be played with and then tossed aside, never to be used again and never to be remembered again. 

He had trusted these people, he gave whatever trust he had left in people with them. Guess that was a mistake. Taehyun thought they were friends, that these were people he could trust, he told them his darkest secrets. Taehyun told them everything, from how he knew how to hack to his dad’s job and personal things.

They all had a stupid smirk on their face when they saw Taehyun standing at his old apartment door with a shocked face as he stared at the humongous people next to them.

“S-sunglin who’s that?” Taehyun stuttered out of complete shock. “We played you Taehyun,” Sunglin smirked as he said those words “w-what?” Taehyun’s face held the emotion of nothing but betrayal. “You were nothing but a toy we played with, you gave us the information we needed and now we have no use of you anymore.” Chloe chuckled as she crossed her arms and stared “pitifully” at Taehyun. Taehyun was shocked, he couldn’t believe it, he was betrayed, he wasn’t needed. They betrayed him and most importantly, they destroyed whatever hope Taehyun had in people. 

*back to the present*

All that was left of those old memories were the scars from the battle and the lingering feeling of betrayal. Taehyun was sure that he was not going to trust these people like he did before. Never trust a mafia gang. Taehyun couldn’t have another repeat of the same thing two years ago, he just couldn’t. 

*back to two years ago*

Taehyun’s expression drastically changed after he had processed what Chloe and Sunglin said. So, that was it, the entire truth. 

Taehyun lurched over as he grabbed his knives from his shoes, staggering a bit towards them. “Come on Hyun, just give up, it’ll be painful for just a second.” Songmin singsonged as Taehyun ran away and hid. 

Taehyun hid behind the garbage can as his breathing slowly quickened and all the sounds around him just became too much. Everything around him was ringing and his heart was beating so loud and fast that he felt it was going to actually burst out of his chest. He still couldn’t believe he was betrayed like this. They betrayed his trust so easily. He really thought they were friends. Taehyun let out a laugh, it wasn’t joyful and it didn’t hold any emotion, it was just full of hurt and betrayal.

“No point in dying to these bozos now” Taehyun thought to himself as he slowly got up from where he was. He moved his head over to see if he could see them, indeed he could, from the looks of it there were a bunch of orders being thrown around and lots of people were looking for him. “The little trust I had left in people I gave to them, now it’s all gone. What a terrible idea to even think of trusting a mafia gang. If I make it out of here alive I swear that I will never trust a mafia gang again.” Taehyun thought bitterly to himself.

*to the present*

In the end all that was left of the entire memory was nothing but trust issues and the stinging feeling of betrayal still lurking in Taehyun’s bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this at 4:40am and I haven’t sleep for more than 3 hours intwo days.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos

“Tik” “tik” “tik” went the clock. The four boys sat in silence at the kitchen table. Not a noise was made and not a sound was heard. As 12:30 rolled around Soobin groaned, “we can’t just sit here and wait for 3:30.” “Why not?” Beomgyu asked as he stretched, “well for one, I’m dying of boredom.” “Same here” said Yeonjun and Hueningkai. “I know we’re mafia people but we can still have fun you know, let’s go to like an arcade or something.” Small mhm’s and sure’s were heard quietly. “Alright then! We’re leaving in 10 minutes, bring anything you need to, and wear a coat because it’s cold outside.” Soobin said as he was walking to the door. “Leader instincts huh Soobinnie?” Yeonjun mocked, “shut up Yeonjun.” 

10 minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go, but of course they still had some people following them. Obviously they could protect themselves but it was a choice given by their close friend Kim Namjoon, leader of the mafia gang Bangtan Boys. His specific words were “You need protection, it doesn’t matter if you can protect yourselves or not, you never know when you could be attacked.” It seems as if he had forgotten that they were mafia members and not some helpless kids that needed to be protected all the time at all cost. 

They got into a big truck that was the colour black and the windows were tinted. In the end they all decided to go this new cafe that wasn’t very popular but they heard it was still very good. The drive wasn’t long but still no words were spoken during the drive to the cafe. Everyone was either looking at their phones or staring out the window. The car came to a stop and they stepped out. The air was cold and the sun was out but it wasn’t warm outside. 

When they entered the cafe the decor was neither fancy nor plain. It was just, normal, but very cozy and homey for sure. The fresh smell of pastries hit their noses instantly when they walked in, the smell enough was able to make their stomach’s rumble and their mouth’s water. 

As they sat down and ordered they saw someone very familiar sitting not too far away. “Doesn’t that person seem, I don’t know, kind of familiar?” Hueningkai whispered as he took a peek at the figure sitting in a corner. “Kind of? I guess, I mean we can’t really see their face, they’re sitting far away and have a hood on you know.” Yeonjun said. Hueningkai rolled his eyes and they continued to stare at the figure. That was until the familiar figure turned around and they saw his face. 

Why this was none other than The Cat, well Taehyun to be exact. All 5 looked absolutely shocked. Taehyun shook his head before turning around and sinking deeper into his seat.

“Oh why did we have to meet here and now,” Taehyun groaned as he felt their eyes still on him. He sunk deeper into the seat and pulled his hood down even more. “I just wanted to enjoy my pastries in peace.” Taehyun whined as he pouted just a bit. 

Guess today was just not his day for peace and quiet.

Beomgyu got up from his seat and immediately rushed over to Taehyun. He gasped dramatically “Taehyunnie!? What a surprise, a wonderful surprise at that too.” He smirked, “please leave me alone, I just want peace and quiet.” Taehyun whispered, “sorry doll? What did you say again? You’ll have to speak louder.” Beomgyu teased, “I said please leave me alone.” Taehyun said a bit louder this time. “Pardon? I still can’t hear you.” He continued, wanting to see some reaction from Taehyun.

Not wanting a bunch of unwanted attention Taehyun exhaled slowly. Which was useless because when he did that he felt more of his anger build up, Beomgyu just made him want to scream and strangle him, but they were in a cafe. Also to add to his problems, people did indeed notice that Taehyun was getting louder the more he talked. Taehyun brushed off the many pairs of eyes watching him and focused on the little annoying person in front of him. “I said please leave me alone, there, now can you leave?” Taehyun said louder and more stern. 

Seriously, couldn’t he just leave him alone until 3:30, for God’s sake just looking at Beomgyu made him want to scream and strangle him. Beomgyu showed no sign of leaving so Taehyun calmly got up, packed his books, homework and shoved them into his backpack before leaving. Before he left he said “just leave me alone and I’ll contact you at 3:30, can you just leave alone until then?” “Sure thing, doll.” Beomgyu smirked as the bell rang when Taehyun left.

Beomgyu went back to his seat, completely ignoring that everyone in the entire shop had their eyes on him. “What are you looking at?” He said as he stared at everyone, they all turned around quickly and went back to whatever they were doing before. “The hell was that man?” Yeonjun whisper-shouted at Beomgyu, “he looked so angry! He looked like he was about to strangle you-“ Soobin said as he half scolded Beomgyu for catching unwanted attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update? Idk


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa wtf that’s for the 1k reads y’all- I’m really surprised because I thought this book would be a flop-

How annoying, first he remembered when he was betrayed and now he saw the people he didn’t want to see again. God what a headache he had, peace and quiet, that’s all he wanted. Was that too hard to ask for? Just some peace and quiet for a few minutes, that’s all he needed. 

By the time he got back to his apartment it was about 1:30, 2 hours until he had to go meet them again. “Please god, make sure they don’t shoot me or something, I really don’t want to die at the age of 17.” And then Taehyun remembered, “SHOOT! I STILL HAVE SCHOOL.” That’s when he knew, he fucked up.

Taehyun was a top student at his academy, but that didn’t mean he liked studying and that stuff, no he despised it as much as anyone else. Maybe even more because he was expected to do better than the others. Taehyun was always expected to do better than others. Be that as it may Taehyun like any child would, he hated what he had to do as a child. Taehyun was put in many activities as a child like, tutoring for other kids for English, sports, dance, karate and he had his own tutoring. He never really had any freedom, he was always told what to do and what not to do. 

It was really just his parents forcing their own dreams that they failed to achieve onto him. Taehyun didn’t really have the voice nor courage to speak up to his parents, even if he did Taehyun doubted they would listen. It was always “Taehyun do that” or “Work harder! You’re lacking” it was never “good job!” Or “you’re amazing!” Then his dad died and his mother and his siblings moved away, not that he minded. He had a bit of freedom now, but he just might not have any freedom after this meeting at 3:30.

All of the homework Taehyun got for the break was all piled up, chemistry, science, English and so much more. Taehyun also had an exam coming up. What a boring 2 hours this would be, but no matter, I mean it was for his grades.. Maybe the meet would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored, school is starting in 5 days which sucks.


	12. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a surprise sksksk

Sorry this isn't an update. It's something else, I have a new story coming out! It's going to be called Zombicide! It's about a few of my favourite groups, etc: txt, bts, Skz, Svt and maybe Enhypen. Here's the summary.

"The whole world is gone, an epidemic has come. Humans biting other humans, but are they really humans? The funny thing is, only the adults have turned, the whole world has gone to shit and only teenagers and little kids are left. What a bad time for adults to finally disappear. Guess you should be careful about what you wish for, you never might know when it might come true."

I'm still working on it, I'll try to update this one today and I'l try to post the new story maybe today or this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's prob gonna be a shit story but please check it out when it comes out


	13. Just another announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Obviously in my last update I said there would be an update coming but I’ve been really busy with school and couldn’t do it. I’ll try my hardest to update today though.

Honestly there’s a lot I have to say about idols and dating. They should be allowed to date, they’re humans okay? I’m glad that Chen from Exo got married and had a child. I don’t know him at all and I don’t stan Exo though. Idols are also humans and it’s not their fault if they just want to live a life. It goes for all idols, if they want to date let them. They should be able to live a normal life without people bashing them for dating and such.

It’s sad what some people do, I personally got into kpop 3 years ago, December 9th, 2017. Only 2 weeks before.. before he died. I’m so sorry for bringing it up again but I have to. Some idols have killed themselves and his death was because of hate. I wasn’t a fan of him nor his group at the time but I wish he hadn’t died. I may sound insensitive but I’m not very good at talking about these things. 

Why can’t fans leave idols alone? Why do they want to hate on them? Don’t you realize that they’re humans as well? Honestly how would you feel if someone started hating you because you started dating someone? What if it were more than just one person? Could you deal with that? I will repeat this again, IDOLS ARE HUMANS AND THEY DESERVE TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE


	14. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter and I'll try to update today.. after this

I know no one cares but honestly it's been eating me up for a bit.

I promised to update this book daily but I didn't, how pathetic am I that I can't even keep promises. I can't get over the thoughts of me leaving this world. I'm sorry but I'm not handling these thoughts well, the days get worse and honestly I feel like I should just die. 

I won't update daily but I will try my hardest to update at least once every week or two.


	15. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the buildup because I'm that bad

A few hours passed and now it was 3:00pm, "might as well start getting ready..." Taehyun thought to himself. He got up from his chair and stretched, his bones cracking from sitting down for too long. Taehyun exhaled and walked to the bathroom, taking just a quick shower before meeting up with the gang tomorrow by together. He contemplated about wearing some perfume but then he realized it was a meetup for the whole thing of him joining and not some date. "pshh, what am I doing? I'm acting like a girl going on her first date." In the end he dressed casual but not too casual, black leggings and a navy blue turtle neck. 

Taehyun opened the door to his apartment and walked out, taking in the fresh air. Then he closed the door and locked it before walking away. "Meet us at xxx xxx xxx" Beomgyu's words echoed in his brain as he took a sharp turn to the right. 

The four men entered the car and drove off to the address, they all wore rich clothing that Taehyun could probably never afford. (I'm too lazy to describe all of them) Were they nervous? Not at all, they were excited and interested in the boy. Who knows if it was platonic or a romantic pull to him, no matter, they had lots of time to spend with him. 

Yeonjun, Soobin, Hueningkai and Beomgyu weren't nervous but Taehyun was absolutely fucking terrifed. He was as pale as a vampire and he was shaking so much. Taehyun had about another five minutes until he got there, just as he was about to turn left he felt the creeping feeling of someone watching him. He gripped onto his phone tightly and exhaled before looking backwards, his eyes scanned the entire neighbourhood but no one was seen. 

Then the rustling of leaves were heard, while your average person would be terrified Taehyun was actually eerily calm. He walked away and heard footsteps not too far away. Taehyun made a lot of turns but he knew his way, after 2 minutes of taking turns he didn't feel the creeping feeling of someone following him. He knew he was going to be a bit late so he dialed Beomgyu.

The car was just silence, the only sound was their breathing. Then Beomgyu's phone lit up and started vibrating, he picked up and his voice as monotone as ever he said "yes, hello? Who is this?" "Stupid mothertrucker, don't you look at the number before answering? Dumbass..." The person said, right away Beomgyu recognized the voice. "Oh hello sweets! Sorry for that, why are you calling?" He said sweetly, the others staring at him in disgust and shock. "I might be a bit late-" Taehyun didn't get to finish because Beomgyu didn't let him answer, "oh? Why's that?" he cut in. "YAH LET ME FINISH TO IDIOT!!" Taehyun yelled, the others started snickering. Then Taehyun's voice went to a whisper "I think I'm being followed" Beomgyu's eyes darkened, "by who?" he asked darkly. "I'm not sure, I've been trying to lose them, I've lost them for now but I'm not sure if they'll still be following me."


	16. New story cuz why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bleurgh

I've given up on the whole zombie txt au, maybe later on in life if I'm not dead by then.

Instead I decided to maybe make a Yeonbin story after this story is done. Or maybe when this is half done because this is not very close to being done, maybe another 5 or ten chapters and then it'll be done. 

This is basically the entire idea.  
The stars above us

-maybe just Yeonbin  
-old highschool sweethearts  
-meet years later again  
-remember everything  
-go from old sweethearts-friends-mutual pining-lovers.   
-soobin the tall and sweet nerd  
\- Yeonjun the shy kid who loved to dance but had low self esteem  
\- both loved to stargaze  
-went stargazing on their first date  
-broke up because they wanted to pursue their dreams  
-still on good terms-ish  
-chat but not as close  
-still love each other  
-5 years later reunite

yeah that's about it, also new chapter coming out hopefully in a few days, peace!


	17. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead inside, I just did two tests. I hate online schooling.

"Are you sure you're being followed?" Beomgyu asked, he heard Taehyun scoff and said "Are you implying that I'm lying?" "No no no I'm not! I just want you to make sure that you are and that you're not imagining things." Beomgyu defended, "oh so now you're saying I'm crazy?" Taehyun said back, "No!" Beomgyu screeched.

From the other line Taehyun could hear Yeonjun say "You guys sound like a couple bickering!" "Shut up Yeonjun hyung" he heard Soobin whisper harshly. Taehyun cleared his throat "ahem, person being followed here? Hello??" "Keep talking, you're on speaker now." Beomgyu answered. "Okay well, I saw this man following me-" Taehyun started, "where, when, what does he look like and where are you now?" Hueningkai asked. "As I was saying, the man was wearing all black, he kept hiding in the bushes and I heard him coming closer. I took a bunch of sharp turns but I'm at xxx xxx xxx" Taehyu said, "Okay stay calm we're going to track your location." Soobin answered as he took Yeonjun's phone because Beomgyu and Yeonjun had Taehyun's number but Beomgyu was calling Taehyun so he grabbed Yeonjun's phone. "You make it sound like I'm in deep trouble and you're the police." Taehyun breathed out as he laughed.

"Sweets we're far from being the police." Beomgyu laughed, Taehyun giggled "true, true" "Do you have any weapons Hyunnie?" Yeonjun asked, "weird time for the nicknames to come out but yes, yes I do." Taehyun confirmed. "Go somewhere, where you can't be attacked from the behind, stay there and if you see anyone that's suspicious try and hide, if they get to close and try to grab you either hurt them enough to immobolize them or knock them out, your choice sweets." Soobin said. "No need to make it seem like I'm an amateur, I'm far from that." 

Taehyun walked behind a wall where these vines were draping over, luckily none of them had thorns or anything on it. "I'm at a spot where I can't be attacked from the behind." he told them. "To pass the time until we find you how about we introduce ourselves better?" Yeonjun offered, "It's a bad time to be introducing ourselves when Taehyunnie is being followed." Hueningkai said nonchalantly. "What's up with you guys and your nicknames? Also it's fine, if I do get to get out of this alive I'm still stuck with you guys until I die, sooo. Who wants to go first?" Taehyun assured. "I'll go I guess," Soobin said "You make this seem like a school presentation." Beomgyu snickered. "Shut up, anyways I'm Choi Soobin. I'm brothers with these two idiots Yeonjun and Beomgyu. I'm 19 and I like bread, I'm 185cm." "Tall bitch..." Taehyun murmured. 

He heard them all but Soobin snicker. "I'm Kang Taehyun, I'm 17, 177cm and still growing. I like to listen to music and I've done some really stupid and reckless shit during these few years."Taehyun said, "Oh we've done some reckless shit as well sweets, it's the whole teenager phase." Beomgyu said.

The four in the car could practically feel Taehyun rolling his eyes. "Well as you know I'm Choi Beomgyu, youngest out of the Choi brothers. I'm the best looking one-" he didn't get to finished his sentence before Yeonjun and Soobin both smacked him on the head, "Who are you saying is the best looking you oompa loompa?!" They both shouted. In the car Hueningkai could do nothing but watch his friends bicker and shake his head in disappointment. 

Taehyun was trying his best to not laugh out loud. All of a sudden he heard rustling noises and he stopped what he was doing and looked up. Taehyun saw nothing but the shadows of the night. (yeah that's right it's only about 5:30 but the sun has set, I actually don't know when the sun sets in Korea but I'm basing it off of Canadian time because I'm way too lazy to search it up.) "Shhh, SHhh, SHHHHHHH SHUT THE HELL UP" Taehyun whisper shouted into the speaker of his phone. The voices of the other line stopped, "Listen closely," Taehyun whispered. Beomgyu turned up the volume of his phone and they could hear the faint noises of rustling in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleurgh I'm dead. sksksk Stream Blue hour Japanese version!


	18. Just a little something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E

I know txt are real people and it’s wrong to ship real people because if it goes too far it can make them uncomfortable around each other. The thing is when I ship them, even if I know they are real people, I’m not imagining them in the story. In fanfictions I don’t imagine them as real people in the story, more as characters in a book that have names that match the people. Sure I read Yeonbin and Taegyu stories but I don’t imagine txt in those stories, more like characters the authors added in.

To sum it all up when I read fanfictions or when I write them I don’t think about adding the real txt characters in there, I’m adding different characters that have the same name? I guess I don’t know what I’m trying to explain but here is the whole ordeal, I can’t imagine txt, the real txt in these situations so when you read a story and imagine it I think of them as characters. Like characters in books.

I’m terrible at summarizing so if what I’m trying to explain is confusing I’m sorry. Peace ✌️


	19. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sksksksj I'm high on air

Taehyun looked around the park but he saw absolutely nothing. He thought he was going to be alright as long as he had the park's lights on and his phone call was still on-going. Yet the universe decided to go against him, the lights of the park one by one went off, all but the one on top of him. Then his phone died after calling for about two hours of calling. 

Taehyun sighed "The universe just hates my guts" he muttered. Again the rustling noises started. except this time it was coming from behind Taehyun. Taehyun thought to himself "should I check?" then he shook his head. "Oh fuck no that's how everyone dies in movies and books." Taehyun backed up and grabbed his gun again. The noise got even louder and closer, he aimed his gun. Then it went all quiet..that was, until something jumped out. Taehyun screeched as he fell backwards, "HOLY CRAP!" he yelled. The thing that jumped out of the bush was nothing but a cat, "for fucks sake...: he got closer to the cat. Taehyun began petting its fur "Why'd you have to scare me like that little kitten?" it just purred. "You're a cute little cat" Taehyun giggled as he sat back down. 

The cat jumped onto Taehyun's lap and laid down. Once again silence swallowed the area and the only noises were the faint sounds of purring and cars driving by. A couple minutes went by and another noise was heard. It was a car revving, the cat's ears perked up and it jumped off on Taehyun's lap and walked forwards. Taehyun followed it and saw a big black truck parking on the side of the road. He hid behind the wall and grabbed his gun. The cat stuck with him, he heard the noise of the car doors being shut and the muffled voices of very familiar voices. "No wimping out this time, I have to toughen up and go, I can't have a repeat of last time." Taehyun told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before but I lost it so this is the rewritten one. This is shorter than the other but Im tired soooo


	20. rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skskskk just a question and some other stuff

When you were younger or right now has your teacher ever used popsicle sticks? To choose people to answer? My chinese teacher does that and I swear my heart stops right when she brings them out. Those things caue trauma I'm not joking. I really want to go in-person now, I'm in online right now but like it sucks :l This is just nothing sksks wait I have chinese bingo wtf


	21. Chapter Fifthteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun meets unexpected people and now has a new pet, that’s it.

Maybe this was a bad idea now that he thought about it. From what it sounded like there was more than 5 people out in the parking lot. They sounded so familiar that it was a bit disturbing that Taehyun actually recognized the voices. 

“What am I even doing? I have one gun with 6 bullets and there are more than 6 people out there.” Taehyun said to no one in particular. Nonetheless he got closer and from where he was crouching he could hear what two people were saying to each other “you sure he’s here?” “Well Jean said he was” “Can we really trust him though? What if he’s planning to double cross us?” “We’ll just have to watch out then.” 

All of a sudden someone grabbed his arm. His first instinct was to squirm around and scream but when he turned around his mouth gaped at the person in front of him. “Beomgyu?” He gaped out, still in shock “the one and only.” Beomgyu smirked as he gripped onto Taehyun’s arm and lifted him up. They then ran away from the park. With Beomgyu dragging Taehyun as he was still in shock. 

Once they were far enough from the park they slowed down and started walking. Beomgyu moved his arm to intertwine his hand with Taehyun’s. “Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out since I found you in the park.” Beomgyu asked as he stared at Taehyun with a worried expression that basically said “hey I’m terrified for you, are you okay?” Taehyun seemed to have snapped out of whatever dazed trance he was in because he answered “oh, yeah I’m fine just shock from being followed I guess.” “Yeah, sure...” Beomgyu said, obviously that was a lie but he didn’t think to pry because it was clear that Taehyun did not want to talk about it.

“The others said they’re in the warehouse where we were supposed to meet, it’s not that far a walk from here to there. You still want to go?” Beomgyu asked, “yeah sure” Taehyun agreed. Beomgyu smiled and they continued walking. 

Taehyun hadn’t known Beomgyu for a long time and barely knew him at all but he looked somewhat comfortable and soft. He looked very kind and sweet in the inside. If you could break through his stone hard walls maybe then you could see this side of him. Soft, sweet, endearing and kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun is a tough cookie. This was rushed because it was 12am and my parents were about to catch me


	22. Kang Taehyun happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very happy birthday to one of the best comedic genius’ out there, Kang Taehyun!

I was going to do a birthday special and then I remembered that I suck at writing.

Happy birthday Kang Taehyun! It’s not your birthday in my country just yet but when it!s your birthday in my country in Korea it would have been already over. I can’t believe you’re already an adult (Korean age) I just want to say I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you grow up and mature even more.


	23. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking with beomgyu (p.s this is told in third person unless I put down someone's p.o.v, eg, Taehyun's p.o.v, Beomgyu's p.o.v or anyone's name with p.o.v)

They walked in silence, not a word was spoken but deep down they were just too nervous to talk. "What am I doing I'm not a fucking panicked gay" Beomgyu said to himself. He shook his head and opened his mouth to talk, "So... how are you?" Beomgyu mentally grimaced at how awkward he sounded, "Are you always this awkward hyung?" Taehyun giggled. Beomgyu thought it was adorable and then he answered "Hey! I'm not always this awkward! It's just awkward that I'm the one that had to start the conversation!!" "Yeah sure hyung," Taehyun rolled his eyes.

"Well to be less awkward let's see if we have any interests we share." Taehyun offered. "yeah sure, do you like mint chocolate?" Beomgyu asked, looking at Taehyun attentively for his answer. Taehyun made a face and answered "Ew, mint chocolate, of course I don't like it! It tastes like toothpaste, why would you want to eat cold toothpaste when you can just eat regular toothpaste if you like the taste so much" he ranted. Beomgyu laughed out loud "Finally someone who understands!" "Does that mean Yeonjun hyung, Soobin hyung and Hueningkai-ah like mint choco?" Taehyun asked, more curious than he should've been. 

"Soobin hyung doesn't care, I think he sometimes hates it and sometimes just doesn't care, Hueningkai and Yeonjun like mint choco though" Beomgyu sighed dramatically. "Ew! Remind me to never eat ice cream with them" Taehyun said, looking absolutely disgusted. "Noted" Beomgyu chuckled. Again the silence took over and all that could be heard was the loud honking of the cars and the buzzing noises of the lightposts.

"Who's stronger, Harry Potter or Iron Man?" Beomgyu asked out of no where. "That was random but I have to say Harry Potter" Taehyun said, "Oh? What's your reasoning?" Beomgyu asked, staring at Taehyun. "I mean Iron Man is strong but I doubt he can defeat a wizard in real life, Harry Potter can use his wand and basically take away his powers or blast him with magic with his wand." Taehyun answered, "true true," Beomgyu agreed, "but what else?" he asked. "Well.. I mean Harry Potter lived through the series, unlike Iron Man, who died." Beomgyu went into a laughing fit, "Your- Your logic is so funny and true Taehyun-ah!!" he started coughing nonstop so Taehyun patted his back and they stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench to catch their breath. "I think your logic is hilarious and very true but if you say that to Soobin and Yeonjun hyung they'll have an emotional breakdown and Soobin will start yelling that Harry Potter is cheap and Yeonjun will start fake sobbing and say that Iron Man will forever live in his heart." Beomgyu said as he laughed hoarsely.

"Noted, I'll keep my mouth shut if you ever talk about Harry Potter vs Iron Man." Taehyun said. Beomgyu got up from the bench and put out his hand for Taehyun to take. Taehyun hesistantly took his hand and let Beomgyu pull up. They continued walking and occasionally Beomgyu would squeeze Taehyun's hand.

They've only known each other for a little and only began talking for 10 minutes but it was times like this Taehyun felt loved and safe. He mindlessly nodded and he continued nodding at Beomgyu whining about how his older brothers were complete knuckleheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this I'm surprised this has gone on for long.
> 
> Taegyu is so sweet, also all the members of txt will have their alone time with Taehyun, as friends, for now.
> 
> This is no offense to Mint Chocolate lovers, I just made them more dramatic. I don't mind mint choco, but I'd rather eat different flavours


	24. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh finally they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this at 12:55am on Valentine’s Day. If there are any mistakes I’m really sorry I was writing this on my phone and I’m not really the best at catching mistakes until the chapter is actually posted.

The walk wasn’t very long but it felt even shorter to Beomgyu because he was talking to Taehyun. Time really does pass when you’re having fun. Soon they arrived at the warehouse that they were planning to meet at. “Well are you ready to officially meet my brothers and my very close friend?” Beomgyu asked as they walked up to the warehouse doors. “You make it sound like we’re dating and you’re taking me to meet your parents.” Taehyun pointed out as he laughed. “I wouldn’t mind if we dated.” Beomgyu mumbled. “Sorry what’d you say Beomgyu?” Taehyun asked, “Nothing important” Beomgyu answered. “If you say so” Taehyun shrugged.

They opened the doors and there stood Hueningkai, Soobin and Yeonjun. “Took you long enough.” Said Soobin. “oh shut up you bozo” spat Beomgyu “ You little sh-“ before Soobin could finish Hueningkai thankfully cut him off. “Stop fighting for one goddamn minute, we have more important matters here. Taehyun?” Hueningkai stared at Taehyun, then the rest followed “what are you all looking at me for?” He said as he put his hands up in the air.

“How are you so calm, you were literally being followed and you’re unbothered by it?” Yeonjun said as he stared at Taehyun with his feline eyes. “Yeah pretty much” Taehyun said. 

“I- I don’t even know what to say” Yeonjun said, “Well if you don’t have anything to say can I leave? I have more important matters to take care of” Taehyun said as he crossed his arms. “Such as?” Beomgyu asked, “sleeping” replied Taehyun. “You’re a lot like our Yoongi hyung, smart, savage, snappy, rude occasionally, love sleep and most of all, you’re cute.” Said Beomgyu. “Uhm thanks?” Taehyun said unsure, “no problem sweets.” Beomgyu replied. “Okay you lovebirds stop flirting and let’s get down to business.” Said Soobin as he pretended to be annoyed.

Watching them flirt was one thing, calling them lovebirds was another. God that word felt weird coming out of his mouth when it was directed at his brother and his new, gang mate? It was weird that he was jealous of his younger brother. He was never before, not until, Taehyun came that is. Soobin pushed his feelings aside and continued to stare intently at his brother and The Cat.

Maybe Hueningkai felt a tinge of jealous run through his veins. Maybe he felt a bit angry when he saw Beomgyu and Taehyun flirting. Although the feeling was not a lot it lingered as he continued to stare at Beomgyu and Taehyun.

Yeonjun was... jealous? Only a teensie bit of course. Okay scratch that he was very jealous. He was jealous about how the way Beomgyu and Taehyun interacted. Yeonjun wished he was the one who was close to Taehyun. He’d get a chance to talk to him a lot anyways now that he was joining the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the book and enjoy the new chapters coming soon


	25. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun gets brought to base and meets bts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im bored. MY TEACHER SAID SHE WOULD BE HAPPY TO RECOMMEND ME TO THIS SCHOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL *insert crying emoji*

"Well since you joined us we have to show you base, you know, so if you ever get in trouble you know where to go" Soobin said. "I don't have a choice do I?" Taehyun asked, "No you don't" Yeonjun said, Taehyun sighed deeply and agreed "okay, let's go." Taehyun followed them into the car and said "driving around in a car like this makes you seem like a kidnapper." Hueningkai looked over at Beomgyu and mouthed "is he always like this?" Beomgyu shrugged and mouthed "kinda yeah" 

The two bodyguards sat in the front and the 5 sat in the back. (Three in the back and Two in the front) Taehyun sat in the middle of Hueningkai and Soobin in the back and Beomgyu and Yeonjun sat in the middle

Taehyun felt really uncomfortable, he had only met them like 20 minutes ago and now he was sitting next to two of them. The seats were squished together so Taehyun was basically touching their arms with his. He shrunk down and blushed. 

He really hoped no one noticed. Bad luck for Taehyun, because Soobin noticed. He smirked and leaned down to Taehyun "Why are you blushing Taehyun?" he said into his ear. "You're too close to me and I hate skinship" Taehyun said as he looked away. "That doesn't add up sweets, if you hated skinship you wouldn't have agreed to sit in the middle." Soobin chuckled. "That's not true! I was forced!" Taehyun argued he snapped his gaze back onto Soobin, "that's a lie and you know it, why else are you snuggling into Hueningkai?" Soobin asked as he looked over to see Hueningkai looking over at them. "There's a simple answer, I like him more than you three, you guys scare me half to death." Hueningkai chuckled and Soobin shook his head, "whatever you say sweets." Taehyun angrily huffed he muttered something and turned away. "What was that huh Kitten?" Hueningkai asked, "Speak louder for Soobin hyung to hear" Hueningkai said as he looked over to Soobin.

Taehyun whispered something and looked away. "Sorry what was that baby? I didn't hear you" Soobin teased.Taehyun turned red and said a bit louder "you tgu9yihshu I uoqos you gdhsu" he mumbled. "Still can't hear youuu~" Soobin singsonged. "YOU TALL MOTHERFAWKER I HATE YOU AND YOUR CRINGE ASS NICKNAMES" Taehyun screeched. Soobin and Hueningkai laughed out loud and Yeonjun and Beomgyu stared at them, Soobin ruffled Taehyun's hair and smiled "You little cutie" Taehyun huffed and said "I.am.not.cute.you.oompa.loompa.looking.tree." Soobin only laughed more and hugged Taehyun tightly. "HEY HEY OWW LET GO, YOU TALL GIRAFFE" Taehyun screamed. Hueningkai laughed and joined in. "For a mafia gang you're pretty fucking silly." Taehyun said, "we can be serious when we want you know" Yeonjun said. "At this time, that seems impossible" Taehyun spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting fun to write, it was fun before but now I actually look forward to posting a lot


	26. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so cool I’m stretching the story out even longer than it needs to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at the hospital because of some personal reasons and I’m back now so woohoo?

The rest of the car ride had been complete silence.

Okay who am I kidding, what kind of silence would there ever be?

There was noises of slapping someone, screeching and snickering.

If you don’t understand I’ll explain to you.

So I’ll sum it up for you.

Taehyun slapped both Hueningkai and Soobin in the head and started yelling at them to cut it off. Honestly it was cute how angry Taehyun looked but his hits were hard. Both Hueningkai and Soobin’s head had a red handprint on it.

Beomgyu laughed out loud and Yeonjun snickered at the sight of Soobin and Hueningkai holding their heads in pain and wincing.

Taehyun just angrily huffed and crossed his arms. He looked like a child having a tantrum, but they wouldn’t tell him that of course. It’ll be their little secret.

“Owwww what was that for-“ Hueningkai was interrupted by Taehyun “ you deserved it, that’s all.” Hueningkai screeched “HOW?!!??” “Calm down you dolphin.” Taehyun nonchalantly said. “DOLPHIN?! HOW AM I A DOLPHIN?” Hueningkai basically screamed into his ear. “You scream like one.” Taehyun said, the other three just nodded and murmured some agreements. “Why do you guys like to bully me..” Hueningkai whined. “We don’t bully you, we just like to tease you.” Beomgyu exclaimed. “That’s the same thing!” Hueningkai whined out loud. “No it really isn’t” Soobin said. 

“Fine fine whatever, meanies....” Hueningkai pouted and looked out the window. “Are you sure he’s not 5 in secret?” Taehyun whispered to Soobin. Soobin chuckled and whispered back “Nope but he does resemble one.” “Well no duh, his behaviour is worse than my cousin’s and he’s 4 years old.” Taehyun said. Soobin chuckled and asked “do you like kids?” “Kinda? I’m not sure, never really thought about it.” Taehyun answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reread chapter eighteen because I actually forgot the plot, my dumb ass is actually pretty fucking idiotic.


	27. Chapter Twehty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally meets bts (⌒_⌒;) (≧∇≦)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐼 𝑔𝑜𝓉 𝒷𝑜𝓇𝑒𝒹

Finally they arrived, the ride to the base was very long but it most certainly wasn’t boring. It wouldn’t be boring with Taehyun around. They didn’t hesitate to tell him that either. “With you around Taehyunnie we won’t ever be bored.” Beomgyu said, Taehyun slightly blushed and tried his best to reply in his calmest voice “yeah, thanks...” He thought no one saw it. Someone certainly did, that someone was Yeonjun he stared at Taehyun with adoring eyes and thought “cute..” then he realized what he was thinking. “I’m the oldest here, I can’t be whipped for someone I’ve just met.” He shook his head and looked away. 

“Do you want a tour Taehyun?” Soobin asked. “Well, sure I guess. Just in case I need to come over I really don’t want to get lost.” Taehyun said looking around in awe. Hueningkai chuckled and offered to help him tour around, but of course, in this household almost nothing could be decided without a fight happening. “Why do you get to tour him around?” Beomgyu argued. “Well I offered first, and he likes me the most, right Taehyunnie? Hueningkai snapped back, all eyes were on Taehyun. “I don’t like you, I only tolerate you.” Taehyun muttered. “SEE? YOU’RE NOT HIS FAVOURITE, TAEHYUN AM I YOUR FAVOURITE?” Beomgyu screeched. “I don’t like you either, I can barely tolerate you.” Taehyun said, looking at Beomgyu as if he just picked his nose and ate it right in front of him. Beomgyu dramatically gasped and the rest just laughed. 

The argument continued and Taehyun soon got bored. So he decided to go explore himself. Taehyun slipped past the 4 bickering tall men and walked around the halls. “Why is this place so big?” He thought to himself. Accidentally he bumped into someone. “mmphf-“ Taehyun had bumped into someone’s chest. “I’m really sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going-“ he stopped what he was saying and looked up. 

Taehyun’s blood ran cold, what was Kim Namjoon, the leader of Bangtan sonyeondan doing in the base of txt? He backed away without knowing and stared at him. Namjoon was tall, not as tall as Soobin and Hueningkai but HE WAS TALL. Taehyun shrunk down in his cold gaze “who are you?” Namjoon asked him. Taehyun tensed up and stuttered as he answered “K-Kang Taehyun s-s-sir” he wasn’t usually this nervous. It was just nerve wracking when someone much bigger than you stared down at you like a lion looking at a mouse like prey. “You answered part of my question, I asked who are you, not your name.” Namjoon grunted out as he walked closer to Taehyun. “I-I uh..” Taehyun stammered, shaking in his boots, god this was terrifying. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he was forced. Taehyun wanted to tell Namjoon that he was becoming a member of the mafia gang tomorrow by together but he couldn’t find the words to form a sentence.

“Hey Joon lay off of him will ya? You’re freaking the kid out.” Another voice popped up. This man was shorter than Namjoon but was also taller than him. He was handsome as hell and Taehyun felt like mold in his presence. “Eh heh sorry kid, I come off as intimidating and scary a lot.” Namjoon explained sheepishly and rubbed his neck. “Hehe no kidding.” Taehyun said nervously. “Anyways who are you?” Namjoon asked, the handsome man beside him smacked his arm and began scolding him for being rude. “Sorry dear about him, he has absolutely no manners.” The man said as he glared at Namjoon. “Jin hyung!” Namjoon whined, so were all mafia leaders this silly? “shut up, let me introduce myself dear. I am Kim Seokjin, I’m apart of the gang bangtan sonyeondan and I am world wide handsome!” The man now known as Seokjin introduced. 

“Do you always have to introduce yourself as that Jin hyung?” Namjoon inquired. “Yes, yes I do.” Seokjin said. “Oh yes and sweetie you may call me Jin! Now what’s your name again?” Jin asked very nicely. “A-ah right my name is Kang Taehyun.” Taehyun said quietly. “Ah that’s a very nice name! Nice to meet you!” Jin greeted. Then the silence took over, all of them quietly and stared at each other. Then Namjoon spoke again “So.. Taehyun, what exactly are you doing here?” Namjoon stared Taehyun up and down again, as if he was judging him, he probably was though. Jin once again smacked him on the arm and Namjoon winced. “Don’t be rude!” He scolded, “no no it’s fine, the reason I’m here isn’t exactly a secret.” Taehyun explained.

“Oh and what’s that reason-“ Jin didn’t get to finish before someone pulled Taehyun backwards and another voice spoke. “You’ll find out soon, go gather everyone and meet in the living room.” It was Soobin and he seemed very angry? Taehyun couldn’t really tell but the tension in the air was so thick you could use a knife to cut it. “Alright Soobin, no need to get your panties in a twist.” Jin held up his hands and sighed. 

Soobin only seemed to get angrier and glared at Jin like he was going to kill him, he probably was going to though, I mean they were enemies and he was technically trespassing. “Okay okay we’re going, meet you in the living room in five.” Namjoon said and dragged Jin away. 

Soobin calmed down a bit and turned around to look at Taehyun. “What were you doing Taehyun?” He grunted out, his voice deeper than before. “I was bored so I went out to explain.” Taehyun said expressionlessly and stared at Soobin blankly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “That doesn’t mean you can separate from us.” Soobin sighed. “I’m not a child that needs to be watched over all the time. I can watch over myself!” Taehyun sighed, “really? Last time I checked you were being followed.” Soobin grunted. “You didn’t have to bring that up again..” Taehyun muttered. “Of course I do, it’s an important matter.” Soobin said nonchalantly. Taehyun blushed at how that rolled off of his tongue like it was nothing. “Yeah yeah whatever let’s go.” Taehyun grunted out, turning around to walk away.

Then a hand gripped his wrist and he was thrown to the wall. His hands were pinned above his head and Soobin looked down on him, “if you run away again I will actually tie a choker around your neck to keep you around us.” He growled out. Taehyun shrunk down even more and blushed, “kinky” he said as he stared at Soobin with blank eyes “do you understand?” Soobin asked, his voice deep and signalling it was a warning. “Y-yeah” Taehyun stammered out. “Good” Soobin said blankly and let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blushed writing the soobin and Taehyun part so much. AND DID I SERIOUSLY WRITE THIS MUCH


	28. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love bts and txt interactions. Even though this isn’t technically counted as Taehyun wasn’t really with txt until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo I’m back losers. I’m bored lmao

When Soobin and Taehyun got to the living room everyone was either sitting or standing up and staring intently at Soobin and Taehyun. Most likely Taehyun. Soobin sighed and walked in front of Taehyun, blocking his view of everyone with his head. 

Oh how he hated tall people sometimes. Taehyun huffed and looked away while crossing his arms. “As you all know, we have an important announcement.” Soobin started. “And what is that announcement Soobin?” A voice asked. “Shut up Jungkook hyung, I’m getting there.” Soobin sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

“We have a new member.” Yeonjun said. Audible gasps were heard, “why is this so surprising to you guys?” Hueningkai asked. “Well you’re not the type to let new people in so easily.” Another voice said. “That is incorrect, we just have trust issues.” Beomgyu corrected.

“Same thing” the voice said again. “Is not” Beomgyu fired back. “Is too-“ “NOW’S NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE LIKE LIKE KIDS NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN” “Sorry Hyung” 

Then the entire room went quiet. Taehyun heard their reactions, but he couldn’t see them. He wondered how they reacted, how their faces looked like. “So who’s your new member?” Someone asked. “We’ll show you.” Soobin said and turned around. 

He grabbed Taehyun’s wrist again and turned around again. “This is Kang Taehyun, the newest addition to Tomorrow by Together.” Soobin introduced.

Taehyun just awkwardly stood there and stared at everyone. How could you not feel awkward when there were so many people staring at you. “Oh this kid?” Namjoon asked.

“You know this kid Namjoon hyung?” A man with pink hair asked. “Yeah I do, I ran into him in the hallway.” Namjoon explained. The pink haired man just nodded and looked back at Taehyun.

Taehyun’s p.o.v

How awkward, everyone’s just staring at me. I hate the silence right now. Might as well say hi. 

“Uh.. hi?” GOD DAMN IT I HATE HOW I SOUND, WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO I SOUND LIKE A KID DURING A SCHOOL PRESENTATION.

No one’s p.o.v

After Taehyun’s very sad greeting someone laughed and said “You got yourself a cute one Soobin.” Taehyun looked around and didn’t see anyone who looked like they said anything. “Yeah.. thanks Hoseok hyung.” Yeonjun sighed.

“Let’s all introduce ourselves, to clear the air.” Namjoon offered. “Good idea.” Beomgyu chuckled. 

“I’m Park Jimin” “I’m Min Yoongi” “Jeon Jeongguk, but call me Jungkook” “Kim Taehyung” “Jung Hoseok” 

“You’ve met Jin and I but I’m Kim Namjoon.” “Hi cutie, I’m Kim Seokjin!”

“Nice to meet you” Taehyun smiled.

“This is Kang Taehyun, though you may know him as The cat” Hueningkai introduced him.

The seven people in front of them stood in shock. Their mouths were agape and their eyes were wide open. Taehyun giggled a bit at the sight. “H-he’s the cat?!” Jimin screeched. “Yeah I am, what about it?” Taehyun sassed.

“Feisty, I like this kid” Yoongi chuckled. “Thanks” Taehyun smiled. “I mean nothing against you, but you don’t look like you could do.. whatever you do.” Jimin said quickly. “Listen, I do a bunch of things I don’t look like I do, for fucks sake I killed someone not too long ago. Surprising?!” Taehyun snarled. “Yeah, it is.” Yeonjun chuckled, “Shut it Choi” Taehyun warned.

“Alright alright” Namjoon sighed, “calm down everyone, Taehyun it’s very nice to meet you.” “It was” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “I’m going home.” Taehyun sighed. “Hey we’re not done discussing-“ Beomgyu didn’t get to finish, “Really? Well I’m done.” Taehyun sassed. Taehyun walked out the door and began to walk home. 

“You got yourself a troublesome one Soobin.” Jin laughed. “I’m used to it, just another one I have to discipline.” Soobin said staring at the door. “Kinky~” Jungkook and Jimin sing songed. “Shut up, not like that.” Soobin scolded. 

“Kang Taehyun, what an interesting one.” Soobin whispered and walked out of the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> cringeeeee
> 
> Also this is inspired by the Lovely by Anonymous
> 
> loved the book by the way


End file.
